


El niño bonito de Mycroft

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, coches caros, disgustos, greg es un chulo de cojones, presumir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg ama los coches de Mycroft pero dado que este no le da la oportunidad de conducirlo, él decide cogerlo por su cuenta  y accidentarlo. No le ocurre nada pero Mycroft jamás estará tan enfadado con él. #Promt5 - Mystrade Is Real 4Us





	El niño bonito de Mycroft

¿Quién iba a creer que Gregory Lestrade, un hombre que había llegado a Detective Inspector gracias al esfuerzo y a su inteligencia, un hombre que siempre entregaba los informes con una pulcra caligrafía y con todos los datos necesarios, iba a ser un metepatas profesional?

Ser despistado formaba parte de su personalidad, desde pequeño se había olvidado de cosas o había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que le habían encargado. Creía que de mayor todo se solucionaría, pero solo empeoró. Tenía que estar atento al 100% en su trabajo, era por eso que fuera de él se descontrolaba.

Cuando había empezado a salir con Mycroft, casi agradeció que este fuera un obseso del control, su vida parecía mucho más sencilla así. Ya no se dejaba cosas al fuego o se olvidaba el termo de café en casa cada día. Claro, que eso no significaba que no la cagara de vez en cuando.

La primera vez que metió la pata de forma monumental con Mycroft fue poco después de mudarse con él. Había llevado toda su ropa en cajas y una vez allí decidió hacer una criba y donar a la beneficencia toda la ropa que ya no se ponía. Eso animó a Mycroft y ambos gastaron la primera tarde de convivencia juntos reorganizando el armario. Llenaron dos bolsas de basura con toda esa ropa que ya no usaba y llenaron una tercera con varios trajes que Mycroft no sabía que tenía y que debería de llevar al tinte para una puesta a punto.

Greg insistió a Mycroft de que él se podía encargar de eso ya que la tintorería quedaba cerca de su trabajo así que hizo dos paradas, primero la tienda de segunda mano donde dejó las bolsas con la ropa usada y luego cruzó la calle para llevar la otra bolsa a la tintorería.

No fue hasta dos días después cuando se dio cuenta de que había regalado cuatro trajes con valor de dos mil libras cada uno a los pobres y que ellos eran los orgullosos dueños de camisetas y pantalones de deporte con un embriagador olor a limpio.

—Creo que la próxima vez me encargaré yo de estas cosas —fue lo único que le había dicho Mycroft antes de continuar riéndose por el momento de pánico que había tenido Greg.

La segunda vez que la fastidió estrepitosamente no perdieron dinero pero sin duda Greg había hecho pasar vergüenza a Mycroft.

Fue justo después de casarse, habían ido de luna de miel a México. A disfrutar de las playas, la tranquilidad y la comida. El balcón de su suite nupcial tenía vistas a una de las playas más bonitas que Greg había visto. Su recién estrenado marido se lo había comentado a sus padres y estos como no habían pedido una foto de ellos con dichas vistas de fondo.

"Una de esas para presumir ante las visitas" le había dicho la señora Holmes.

Greg había insistido en que su móvil tenía una cámara de mayor calidad porque no le afectaba el contraluz así que se hicieron la foto con él. Ambos abrazados por la cintura con esas maravillosas vistas de fondo.

Presionó el botón y aunque no hizo clic pensó que había hecho la foto porque estaba convencido que la noche anterior había puesto el teléfono en silencio para que los mensajes de queja de Sherlock lo dejaran en paz.

—Vamos o nos cerrarán el buffet del desayuno —le había dicho Mycroft mientras cogía la bolsa que se llevarían a la playa.

—Voy.

Abrió el correo electrónico, puso el email de la señora Holmes y rápidamente escribió:

"Espero que le gusten las vistas tanto como a mí. Estoy por jurar que solo me casé por esto."

Adjuntó la última foto y le dio al botón de enviar. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, cogió la tarjeta de la habitación y siguió a Mycroft hasta el ascensor.

No fue hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo cuando pensó en lo que había hecho. Él no había puesto en silencio el teléfono, había amenazado a Sherlock con hacerlo y este le había dejado de hablar. No había hecho la foto, lo cual significaba que...

—Nononononono —murmuró Greg mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Mycroft mirándole por encima del hombro.

Greg abrió la bandeja de correos enviados y miró a la foto del mensaje enviado a sus suegros. La garganta se le quedó seca y sintió como se mareaba.

Le tendió el teléfono a Mycroft para que lo comprobara el mismo. Y pudo ver como su cara se ponía completamente pálida. No había hecho de ambos en el balcón por lo que había adjuntado la foto que había hecho esa misma mañana, en ella Mycroft, completamente desnudo y erecto acabándose de afeitar frente al espejo del lavabo.

Ahora que hacía memoria fue ese <<click>> lo que advirtió a Mycroft de la fotografía y lo que provocó que lo follara sin compasión contra el colchón.

—Dime que me la has mandado a mí para que la tenga como recuerdo y la enmarque —dijo Mycroft arrastrando las palabras.

—Ojalá... —murmuró Greg, el rostro de Mycroft se tornó verdoso —. Bueno... Míralo por este lado, es tu madre no tu jefe... No es como si ella no te hubiera visto desnudo antes.

—La última vez que mi madre me vio desnudo yo tenía siete años, ¡y desde luego no estaba empalmado!

—Bueno tu hermano en una ocasión me dijo que las primeras erecciones ocurren en el vientre materno y que...

—¡Ese no es el punto Gregory! —gritó haciendo que medio vestíbulo se volviera para mirarlos —. Tiene que tener más cuidado de lo que haces, no creo que mi madre quisiera ver esto —gruñó.

—Bu-Bueno, a lo mejor no abrió el correo y podemos hacer que lo borren.

Mycroft le mandó una mirada asesina antes de leer en voz alta un mensaje en el teléfono.

—"Querido Greg, estoy casi segura que esta no era la foto que me querías mandar pero desde luego yo también me casé por esa razón. Mycroft no tiene nada que envidiarle a su padre."

—Por lo menos se lo tomó bien...

—¿Qué necesidad tenía mi madre de ver mi poya y yo de saber que la de mi padre es igual?

Greg se dio por vencido con las excusas y se mantuvo callado mirando sus zapatos. Mycroft suspiro profundamente y salió del hotel. Estuvo callado y respondiendo con monosílabos toda la mañana, eso le asustó. Lo único que le faltaba es que le pidiera el divorcio por un despiste.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que Mycroft se dignó a hablarle con algo más que frases cortas y rencor en su voz.

—¿Cómo acabaste hablando con Sherlock de las erecciones? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Greg suspiró y movió la comida con su tenedor. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—A ver si crees que es la primera vez que le mando fotos indebidas a gente sin querer...

Mycroft soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que necesitas un teléfono sin cámara —le dijo entre risas.

Greg se relajó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa. Aliviado.

Después de ese día decidió concentrarse también en las cosas de casa. No dejó de hacer fotos a escondidas a un Mycroft desnudo, pero si era cierto que revisaba dos veces todos los correos que enviaba y que borraba las fotos siempre que le daba el uso que quería.

Aunque había algo que todavía no había conseguido de Mycroft tras tantos años de relación. Que le prestara uno de sus coches.

Poco después de empezar a salir con él, Mycroft fue a recogerle a casa conduciendo un Ferrari negro descapotable. Él le había dicho que como hacía buen día podrían ir a pasear por el campo, y Greg aceptó pensando que irían andando pero cuando lo vio aparecer en el Ferrari casi se desmaya de la impresión. Ni tan siquiera sabía que Mycroft sabía conducir.

Desde entonces Mycroft le había enseñado su colección de coches, formada en su mayoría por vehículos que ni tan siquiera se fabricaban en el continente y que Mycroft iba personalmente a recogerlos.

Desde entonces había insistido a su pareja que le dejara conducir alguno aunque fuera por la calle residencial donde vivían pero Mycroft siempre se lo había prohibido.

"Eres demasiado despistado para conducir uno de mis coches."

Eso le mosqueaba, en tantos años con el carnet de conducir nunca había tenido una falta grave y había sido reconocido en la academia, por ser el más veloz y eficaz en la conducción con el coche patrulla.

Un día, cansado y aprovechando de que Mycroft se había ido a un viaje de negocios, decidió coger el Bentley Continental GT Convertible de este año 2018 que había traído el día anterior a marcharse. Quería presumir frente a sus amigos, era absurdo pero Donovan y Anderson siempre estaban hablando de que coche se comprarían si ganaran lo suficiente y se habían reído de Greg cuando este les había dicho que tenía ese nuevo modelo de Bentley.

No tardaría, les enseñaría el coche y regresaría aparcarlo. No tenía ni que bajarse de él y por supuesto Mycroft no tenía por qué enterarse. Cogió las llaves, entro al garaje y se montó en el vehículo. El coche, que era de color azul eléctrico, olía a nuevo, sus asientos estaban forrados de cuero liso de color beige a juego con todo su interior. Solo el volante y la zona del contacto eran de color caoba.

Accionó el mando para abrir la puerta del garaje, mientras, introdujo la llave en el coche. El motor rugió de forma grave, Greg sonrió orgulloso.

—Joder  —exclamó entusiasmado girando de nuevo la llave para que el motor volviera a rugir.

Cuando la puerta del garaje se hubo abierto completamente, sacó el coche lentamente, mirando constantemente a los lados y por los espejos retrovisores para controlar que no le daba a nada.

En el exterior, el coche relucía espléndido. La gente se volvía dos veces para mirarlo y los chicos jóvenes que conducían otros vehículos a su alrededor giraban la cabeza para mirarlo con envidia. No iba a negarlo, le estaba encantado la sensación y por eso iba a la velocidad mínima permitida.

Podía ver Scotland Yard al final de la calle y como cada mañana Donovan y Anderson se encontraban bebiendo café en el puesto que había en la calle.

Bien. Solo presumir, hablar con chulería acerca de las características del coche, responder con chulería a las preguntas que le harían y fingir que iba a aparcar cuando en realidad iba a regresarlo a casa y coger su propio coche.

Bajó la ventanilla para avisar a sus compañeros de que llegaba, pero el botón que pulsó a tientas fue el del aire acondicionado. Miró al cuadro de mandos para pulsar el correcto  y tras bajar la ventanilla miró de nuevo al frente.

El coche que había a su derecha, y que antes estaba aparcado, se había movido y aunque Greg giró el volante para no chocarse no pudo evitar que la parte derecha del morro del coche se chocara con la parte trasera izquierda del otro vehículo.

Greg frenó con fuerza y apretó el volante con ambas manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Había oído la chapa rajarse, un cristal roto y casi sintió como algo se desprendía. Abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos, rezando que por favor fuera el otro coche el que tenía todos los daños.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gritó el conductor del otro vehículo —. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estaba saliendo?

—No pusiste las luces —gritó la voz de Donovan —. Greg, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

No respondió. Rodeó el coche hasta llegar la parte frontal y el alma se le cayó a los pies. El faro derecho estaba desincrustado de su sitio y la chapa que lo recubría se había abierto como si fuera la tapa de una lata de conservas. El guardabarros que supuestamente tendría que haberlo protegido estaba desenganchado y arrastrando por el suelo.

El otro coche, lo único que tenía era un bollo en la parte de su guardabarros.

—Greg, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo Donovan poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Ah…

Alzó el dedo para señalar el golpe, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

—Bueno el golpe ha sido importante, ¡pero estás bien! Eso es lo importante Greg, del golpe ya se encargará el seguro. Aunque que cochazo, ¿eh?

El inspector frunció el labio, aguantando un quejido.

—Mycroft... —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Donovan.

—El coche, es de Mycroft.

—¿Este es el coche tan caro que dijiste que se había comprado?

Greg asintió lentamente. Donovan sonrió.

—Qué mala suerte tienes Greg —le dijo —. Siempre te tiene que pasar algo...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, le dio la espalda a Donovan y se puso en cuclillas para ver el golpe de cerca.

—Bueno, ¿¡y esto quien coño me lo paga!? Mi coche también ha sufrido daños —exigió el otro conductor.

—Sí, al seguro y la policía le encantará saber que la culpa es suya por no señalizar el movimiento que iba a hacer.

—El seguro —exclamó Greg.

—Estaría asegurado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Donovan preocupada.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Mycroft no sabe que le cogí el coche...

Esta vez Donovan no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en carcajadas. Incluso Anderson se rio de él. Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Se lo merecía, si no hubiera querido presumir con tanta chulería con la que tenía pensado hacerla, eso no le hubiera pasado.

Estuvo un rato arreglando el parte del seguro con el otro conductor y llamó a una grúa para que se lo llevara al taller.

Estuvo preocupado durante el resto del día. Mycroft no le había mandado ningún mensaje preguntándole como le iba como era normal cuando viajaba fuera del país, por lo que se había enterado de lo sucedido y no quería hablarle.

¿Y si se cabreaba tanto que le pedía el divorcio? La había cagado ya tantas veces que no le extrañaría pero había programado su vida alrededor del político. Los besos de buenos días por la mañana, el desayuno que tomaban juntos,  como se reían de la gente sin ningún sentido del ridículo que participaba en programas de talentos.

Cuando regresó a casa esa noche, se encontró con las luces de la casa encendidas. Lo que significaba que Mycroft ya estaba en casa y tendría que afrontar la discusión que había pensado como evitar.

—Hola... —saludó al entrar.

—Buenas —saludó Mycroft alegremente desde el salón.

Greg se asomó, Mycroft estaba vestido con la ropa de estar en casa y en la mesita de café que había frente al sofá había dos cervezas y un bol de palomitas.

—¿Cuando has llegado? —preguntó Greg mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero.

—Hace unas horas, pensé que te apetecería unas palomitas.

Greg sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó. Quizás podría fingir que nada había ocurrido hasta que Mycroft echara en falta el coche.

—Voy a cambiarme y ahora bajo —le dijo tras separarse un poco.

—Va, te estaré esperando —le dijo dándole una palmadita en el culo.

Greg subió rápidamente, se duchó en dos minutos y se puso el pijama. Cuando llegó al salón Mycroft estaba poniendo un disco de color plateado y sin ninguna etiqueta en el reproductor de video.

—Uhm... ¿Qué vamos a ver? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Mycroft sonrió con malicia.

—Un video casero —respondió Mycroft mirándole con malicia mientras cogía el mando del televisor.

Greg conocía aquella mirada demasiado bien como para no reconocerla.

—Dios... Lo sabes —murmuró.

—Yo lo sé todo Gregory querido.

Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y le dio al botón de reproducir. Solo necesito una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta que el video, en blanco y negro, era una grabación de la CCTV de esa misma mañana.

Mycroft comía palomitas con calma mientras tenía la vista en el televisor. Ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro. Miró de soslayo al televisor.

El coche que conducía Greg había aparecido en la pantalla, ando un par de metros y se chocó de lleno contra el coche del aparcamiento. Mycroft cogió el mando y lo pausó.

—Te juro que puedo explicarlo —le dijo.

Mycroft se volvió a mirarlo, los labios estaban puestos en una fina línea recta, la mirada vacía y la respiración calmada.

Sin saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, Greg continuó hablando.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Sé que me dijiste que no cogiera ninguno de tus coches y siento mucho no haberte escuchado pero quería enseñárselo a mis amigos he ido a una velocidad normal, no me pasé de la raya, simplemente que me distraje un segundo y no vi el coche...

La mirada de Mycroft siguió imperturbable, Greg comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Mycroft por favor —pidió notando como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta —. Perdóname, lo siento... Juro que pagaré el arreglo de mi bolsillo pero por favor no te vayas. No sé qué hacer sin ti, por favor... Lo lamento pero...

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta y fue incapaz de seguir. Los ojos le quemaban de la impotencia, si eso era el fin no quería llorar pero quería tanto a Mycroft que no se imaginaba perderlo.

—Deja de preocuparte —le dijo —. Estoy enfadado por supuesto que sí pero es porque no me has llamado contándome lo que te había pasado, cuando Anthea me dijo que te habías chocado contra otro coche, ¿sabes el miedo que me entró? Estuve toda la mañana esperando a que me llamaras contándome de que estabas bien, pero no me llamaste en ningún momento. Tuve que llamar a Donovan personalmente porque cuando te llamé a ti no me cogiste el teléfono.

—Pero el coche...

—El coche no me importa lo más mínimo Greg, ¿tan materialista crees que soy?

Greg miró al suelo, avergonzado. Por supuesto que había pensado eso de Mycroft cuando este se había negado a dejarle alguno de sus vehículos.

—Todos mis coches tienen un seguro a todo riesgo, me da igual lo que les pase. Si no quería que los cogieras es porque te conozco, sé lo despistado que eres y no quiero que te pase nada conduciendo.

Greg dudó un momento, ahora que Mycroft decía eso en voz alta se percató de que el solo conducía cuando el político tenía que viajar y no estaba en casa. El resto de días aprovechando que tenían que venir a recogerle, se iba con él.

—No se me da tan mal conducir —murmuró avergonzado.

—Lo sé Greg, pero tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Hoy no te has distraído ni un segundo y te has chocado de frente contra un coche, solo quiero que estés seguro.

Greg se movió contra Mycroft y apoyó la frente sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento… —murmuró —. Siempre pongo mis cinco sentidos al conducir pero supongo que estaba demasiado desesperado por presumir de coche.

—Podría habérmelo dicho, te hubiera llevado a trabajar todos los días en el coche que quisieras…

—No quería que pensaras que soy idiota por querer presumir de coche.

Mycroft rio.

—Es una de mis razones así que…

Greg levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Soy idiota, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Solo un poco, pero te quiero igual.

Greg lo empujó contra el sofá y se tumbó sobre él antes de besarlo suavemente.

—Y yo.


End file.
